Aquamarine
by kalobuko
Summary: RPxHY Includes a song, a fountain, and a misunderstanding...


aquamarine

  
  
Relena was a stunning picture of health that night he saw her. Not weakened or broken up like he'd expected her to be after the time they'd been apart. She wasn't drinking, smoking, cursing, or even frowning. No sign of stress or mental wear and tear, just a vision of beauty and the same old Relena he'd first seen on he beach.   
Finally, after an hour of watching her through windows outside of her delicately and ornately decorated mansion, she exited out onto the first floor patio. Not too far from it was the side garden where butterflies frequented in summer. The fountain still ran heated water, the maiden statue on top still as artistic as ever. It was a relatively large fountain, almost four feet deep and made of marble and granite, with a twelve foot circumference. Relena leaned against the partial railing as the guests of the ball slowly left, gathering their things and heading outside.   
She watched the shadows in which a fountain spilled and gurgled water in the darkness. When she'd made a sudden movement, he almost fell from his perch in a tree. The leaves rattled as his weight shifted, and she glanced up, pausing. Her muscles clenched, and she looked like a dear in headlights. Apparently wary of everything around her for her own safety. It made him feel better. But it also made him remember that he could easily have swept her away. Easier than any other trained hunter.   
After a moment of intense studying that tree, Relena set it off as the wind when a breeze rolled over her arms and neck. Her dress of pale gold, champagne colored taffeta, folded as if it were living as one with her skin. Her hair was in a twist, tendrils of curls tumbling down the sides of her face and onto her shoulders. As she stood, he continued to watch her. In a random bunch of ruffles and stiff taffeta, the skirt of her dress was lifted from her legs to prevent the long material from brushing against the ground.  
Inside, the remaining orchestra was still on duty for Miliardo and a few others; Lady Une, Mariemaya, Quatre, and the Preventer operatives. A light acoustic, then brass and drum. Relena laughed softly and bound over to the fountain. She looked down into the inky water as the song continued. One that she knew. The intro went on as she found her footing, swaying to the beat and singing as the song began to its true nature.  
I never cared much for moonlit skies. I never winked back at fireflies. But now that the stars are in your eyes, I'm beginning to see the light.  
Her overseer smiled at this, as she danced slightly, fanning her dress, now out of sight from the rest of the party. Now able to let out all her pent-up emotion with a song. She held her dress still, singing all the way, shimmying around the diameter of the fountain.  
I never went in for afterglow. Or candlelight on the mistletoe. But now when you turn the lamp down low, I'm beginning to see the light.  
Slowly and easily, he began climbing down. The inside was dimly lit an amber color now, all the participants either dancing or wound up in some stimulating conversation. The beat picked up and Relena never saw him coming as she turned her back.  
Used to ramble through the park. Shadow boxing in the dark. Then you came and caused a spark that's a fore long fire now.   
He came closer--just on the other side of the fountain--wanting badly to reach out to her and touch that fair skin, to know for sure that she was truly real. And here, right before her, he realized that she had talent as a singer, sweetly crooning to an audience whom she didn't know was there.  
I never made love by lantern shine. I never saw rainbows in my wine. But now that your lips are burning mine, I'm beginning to see the light.  
The conclusion music left her still when it stopped, and she lifted her arms behind her head to stretch. Her eyes closed as she turned around, he almost tried to get away without her knowing he was ever even there. But it was too late, he couldn't back away now. Her aqua hued eyes flitted open and a look of sheer surprise fitted to her features. Relena brought her hands to her mouth and smiled.  
Heero! You startled me, she whispered, walking around and pulling him out of sight of her brother.   
He nodded. Though he'd been trained not to know these feelings he had for her, she made him feel at ease. As if nothing had happened to him and he was an average guy. Not a weapon of destruction. She seemed to coat everything with light and glitter, making so many bad things okay. I see that you're just as careless as ever.  
What do you mean?  
If I were--  
Her head tilted with a look of amusement on her face. If you were trying to get me, you could have very easily. But you weren't, so it doesn't matter, right?  
Heero sighed and put his hands in his pockets. _Why didn't I just stay in the tree? Why did I even come?  
_Because I'm fragile as glass, she murmured. I'm only nineteen, but still I'm more respected than the president himself. But no one's going to try and kill me now, they know if they want something they're better off just kidnapping me.  
At first he didn't understand. Her words had seemed to him that she'd read his mind, but then he realized that she was talking about her own insecurities. Don't be such a pessimist. It doesn't suit you.  
Relena smiled at him and put her back to him, looking down into the main pool on the fountain. She still held her dress in her hands, but slowly and surely stepped up onto the wall that made up the base. Heero reached out, almost yelling for her not to do that, but she shushed him and kicked off her high heels, not even casting him a glance. She started walking around, still staring into the dark water as Heero walked closer, unsure of what she was up to.   
Could I ask you something? Heero said, barely above a whisper.  
Relena stopped and looked at him, almost to the opposite side.   
What are you doing?  
I used to always do this when I was little, she explained, and my father would stand right where you are and watch me. You know this was where all the butterflies showed up in spring and summer, and there would always be petals and buds floating in the water. It was the most wonderful scent, the smell of the gardens and the fresh water, with the birds chirping and my mother nearby.  
Her hand lifted to point out a bench not too far away, situated beneath a dreary looking oak that was probably older than the mansion itself.  
Right over there. And she'd read a book, or sing with me while I walked around, looking into the water just like I am right now. Relena laughed slightly. Once I fell in, intentionally really, so I didn't necessarily _fall_. I just dove in, and my father went ballistic, then saw that I was doing the backstroke inside and laughed his head off until I finally climbed up onto the center piece, soaking wet. The water is always cold, she kneeled down, completely balanced, and dipped her fingers into the water. Heero wondered why she was rambling. And my mother threw a fit, thinking I would catch pneumonia.  
Just as sudden as she'd been for as long as he'd been watching, she let her legs swing out from beneath her, rustling the taffeta as it scratched over the granite of the basin wall. Smiling, deliberately ruining the dress she wore, Relena dropped into the water, the chill reaching all the way up to her breasts. Then she stood there, smirking up at Heero as he leaned over at the wall, gawking madly.  
Relena, what are you doing? Are you out of your mind?  
she waded to the middle and hoisted herself up onto the ridge, at the feet of the maiden adorned with the fashionably sculptured wet drapery technique. Relena swiped her hair out of her eyes, goose bumps rising on her arms from the sheer cold of night.   
Heero leaned further, It's almost dead winter, Relena. You _are_ going to catch pneumonia if you keep this up. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. I wont be held responsible for the way they react if they find you out here like this.  
Then why don't you just disappear again? I know you could if you wanted.  
This startled him, though it didn't seem to. Relena took a deep breath and rested her head against the legs of the fair maiden. He sounded angry.   
You want to know why I'm out here in the water, in the freezing cold? Relena closed her eyes. Because there's a man inside right now who wants to marry me.  
His eyes widened. _Someone wants to marry you? Do you want to marry them?  
_Relena laughed and flopped back into the water, He's been so sweet all night. I can tell he's going to ask me. Her eyes moved to the doors, Heero, what time is it?  
Nine twenty-seven.  
_Later than I thought it was_, she thought as she waded in the pool like a bloody idiot. Well, he's a very nice man, so kind and gentle. And over time I think I may have actually come to love him, somehow. But not like I've loved you, Heero. Relena looked away. He'll probably be out here in a minute or so. If you want to get away unscathed, now would be the time.  
Heero couldn't find anything to say, the shock of her revelation and plight stalled his brain, locking it down, sending him into a stupor. He stood there, staring at her as she began to fall back, submerging, her eyes closed. When his breath returned, he noticed that the band was playing an instrumental. Relena stayed beneath the water for a time, floating, her hair fanned about her face, her coarse, golden taffeta dress layering over her body, not bringing or holding heat. He lost his breath at the expression on her face, longing and desperate. Behind him, the doors closed and the sound of footsteps clacked through the garden.  
  
_Who is that? _Heero turned back sharply, straining to see who was there. In the shadows, the fountain was concealed for now.  
The unidentified man came closer, Relena? Where are you?  
As he said her name, she came back to the surface, grounding her feet back to the bottom so she could stand up, water dripping down her face. Her hair had fallen out of its twist and plastered to her neck and shoulders. She glanced at Heero, silently telling him to do what he thought was right. Her eyes pled for him to stay, even to force her out of the water, to save her. But then, as she peeked over the edge of the basin, she saw him coming. A tiny smile came to her lips, a very sad one, but even so it was a smile.  
she said, looking up at Heero. Do something.  
Tears began falling, and Heero was about to go into the water himself to make her stop, to hold her. But it didn't happen.  
  
It wasn't Relena who said it, it was the man who'd been approaching. Heero turned on his heels to see none other than a very familiar blond business man. Taller, more muscular through his suit, with the same softhearted blue eyes.  
Heero said, the fact not hitting him until he remembered what Relena'd said. _He'll probably be out here in a minute or so..._   
Quatre came closer and was about to ask Heero what he had been up to, when he saw the contents of the fountain. Relena had pulled herself onto the far side of the statue, he legs close against her chest, crying into her arms quietly. Torn between two men that she'd found love for. Heero was right in thinking that stress wasn't a problem for her, her job was great and she was healthy. But her emotions were always at war, was it Heero that she loved and also Heero that loved her back? Or was it Quatre? Which was real love and not consequence or lust or even benefit.  
Quatre ran to the other side of the fountain and reached out to her. Relena, what's wrong? Oh God, Relena.  
Heero was backing away, escaping, when he saw Quatre's eyes catch on him.  
What happened?  
No words, Heero pivoted until he'd left the fountain behind him. Then there was a splash and Quatre took Relena in his arms, her skin pasty and cold. He set he on the lip of the pool and climbed out, taking off his jacket and putting it around her. Relena got to her feet uneasily and stumbled over to Heero, trying to run though her bones and joints were stiff. Her hand clenched into the fabric of his shirt as he neared the tree that had been his perch. Tears still flowing madly, Relena stopped him in his tracks.  
she wept, tell me what to do! Tell me what I have to do!  
He simply stared at her, wordless. Relena. Do what your heart tells you to.  
She swallowed back her tears and shut her eyes, heeling closer to kiss him. He didn't have time to react until she'd pulled away, running back inside, her dress heavy and thick. Quatre followed her progress and walked over to Heero.  
You know she loves you, was not what he'd expected to hear from Relena's so called soon to be. She loves you more than life.  
Heero looked away, not intending to speak or to move.   
Relena's been wondering about you since Mariemaya. This is the first time, though, that I've seen her cry. Usually she's fine, as normal as ever, but then she remembers you and her world falls apart, he said kindly. Heero, Relena loves you. She wont let herself know because it hurts for her. She thinks you hate her.  
Bitterness and resentment welled up in Heero suddenly, What is this that I've heard about marriage?  
Quatre took a ring box out of his pocket and held it out, his face tacit. This? I was going to marry her. I admit. Because I do love her, and I can't stand to see her think that she's not. To see her so sad because she thinks that she's not worth the love of a man. He still had it in his hand, extended toward Heero. I was going to do it partly because you can't do it yourself.  
He was about to rebut, but Quatre went on.  
I don't know exactly how you feel about her, Heero, but I always believed that you did love her. But she doesn't know that, maybe she used to, but I'm not so sure about now. Quatre slowly let his arm rest, the box caged in his fingers. Zechs himself even thought that you two would be together. He wouldn't admit it, but when I told him that I loved her, he looked kind of sad. Regretful. We've actually sat around and talked in extent about her, and about you.  
Strangely, Zechs stood at the doors which had been left open after Relena burst inside, dripping water. Noin was off somewhere, and Wufei peeked over Zechs's shoulder. Quatre said, What are you going to do?  
_I never cared much for moonlit skies. I never winked back at fireflies. But now that the stars are in your eyes, I'm beginning to see the light. _He remembered the way she looked in the fountain, so pleading and mournful._  
_Heero stared at Quatre. What _can_ I do?  
You can, Quatre held up the ring box, do what your heart tells you to do.  
He passed up the ring, and stalked in the direction of the doors, Zechs and Wufei moving out of the way without a single comment. Heero found the stairs, with Sally and Mariemaya close by, both smiling, showing that he was on the right track. Noin herself was at the top of the stairs, sighing. Heero loped up, resolute.   
Where is she?  
Noin chuckled. Take a right. The third door on the left. Way to go, Heero.  
He didn't try to think of anything other than her, to figure out what to say, what to do when he got there.   
The door was waiting for him, cracked open. She sat at her window, propped on the sill that was elegantly covered with pillows. Not even hearing him come in, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She'd changed out of her dress, which was now thrown into the bathtub, and put on a white T-shirt and gray cotton shorts.  
_I never went in for afterglow. Or candlelight on the mistletoe. But now when you turn the lamp down low, I'm beginning to see the light.  
_I'm sorry.  
Relena jerked back, surprised.  
I'm an idiot. Please forgive me. You were the only thing I had going for me in a very long time. The only thing I got up in the morning for after there wasn't a war. His face was downcast. You're all I have to live for. I'm sorry for hurting you.  
_Used to ramble through the park. Shadow boxing in the dark. Then you came and caused a spark that's a fore long fire now.   
_She got up in one fluid motion and rammed into his chest, crying again. He put his arms around her, new to this touch and emotion. They stayed like that for a while, both of them not sure what to do next. They followed their heart, and exchanged a small kiss in the depth of the moment._  
I never made love by lantern shine. I never saw rainbows in my wine. But now that your lips are burning mine, I'm beginning to see the light.  
_Neither of them had experienced a lot of things. At the time it didn't really matter, though. They would surely have time to do them later, together, with the world spinning beneath them forever. On the other hand, there was an unsure feeling coming to play in everyone. Not knowing what would come, what to do or where to go. It was awkward, Heero staying nearby for an extended time. But Relena soon found away to remedy that. They would leave the mansion, leave Zechs and Noin and every watchful eye. To find out what was in store.  
  
The End.   
  



End file.
